


The importance of frozen yogurt

by iwritetrash



Series: Bellarke One Shots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy is a dick, Clarke likes her frozen yogurt, F/M, Modern AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where you meet your soulmate in your dreams but you don’t know who they are until you meet them. Everything is still as irrational as a normal dream. Clarke meets her soulmate in her dreams, and things seem to be going well until they deprive her of her frozen yogurt (dream or not, this shit is important).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The importance of frozen yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - yeah... this is the first bellarke I've written in ages...

Dreams _are_ often fairly irrational, Clarke knows that, even in a society where your dreams are places where you meet your soulmate. She knows that dreams are strange and don’t often make much sense, but she has never felt more betrayed in her life than when she meets her soulmate in a dream, and he orders spoons instead of her goddamn frozen yogurt.

To add a little more context to the scenario, Clarke finds herself in her dream with a person who’s face she can’t quite make out, and they’re in a frozen yogurt parlor. It’s all a little fuzzy around the edges, and she thinks they made some conversation, but mostly she just remembers the exact moment when her supposed soulmate betrayed her in the worst way possible.

Clarke likes her fro-yo, okay? As in _really_ likes it, so when someone comes between her and her fro-yo, they may as well prepare for death. That’s why she’s undeniably pissed off when the person in her dream orders 60 spoons instead of her chocolate fro-yo with strawberry sauce, gummy bears and cookie dough. _60 goddamned spoons_. They then proceed to shoot her some kind of smirk, obviously spotting her anger, and before the spoons have arrived, she wakes up, absolutely livid at a person she hardly knows.

That morning, she swears that she will hunt down her soulmate and force them to buy her _60 fucking fro-yos_ to compensate for their devilish actions.

***

When they finally do meet, it’s not a fiery explosion of passion, or a sudden realisation, it’s just… familiarity. A knowledge that it was him all along. _Bellamy Blake._ His name rolls off her tongue like something she’s always known, like she heard it once in a dream. _Clarke Griffin._ Her name falls from his lips like a prayer as his lips tilt up into a smile, knowing that this is the girl he’s been waiting for his entire life. This is the girl he’s been dreaming about. 

The moment, however, is short lived when Clarke snaps at him, smacking him over the head and berating him for ordering spoons instead of her fro-yo (it’s been months since the dream but Clarke still hasn’t let it go). Bellamy grins and laughs it off, but upon noticing the fierce anger in her eyes, his expression changes into one of fear, knowing that she could take him, even with her fairly short stature.

One though crosses his mind as she lets out a frozen yogurt related battle cry. 

_Run._

And so he runs, chased by a small, angry blonde, and Clarke chases him, fueled by all he pent up frustration. Eventually, unsurprisingly, she manages to catch him, tackling him to the ground in the middle of the busy pavement and he laughs as she pins him to the ground, his breath coming out in short pants.

“Okay, okay, you win.” He grins, resting his head back against the ground beneath him. “I apologise for not ordering your frozen yogurt.”

“Damn right.” Clarke huffs, but all the heat is gone from her tone as she takes in their close proximity, and the way his body feels under hers, and the beautiful scattering of freckles across his cheeks that could map constellations.

“Can I take you on a date, then?” Bellamy asks, glancing up at her and reaching up his one free hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

“Will you buy me as much frozen yogurt as I can eat?” Clarke cocks an eyebrow, her lips lifting into a gentle smile.

“I promise I will order you plenty of frozen yogurt and I not a single spoon.” Bellamy laughs and Clarke grins before standing up from where she’d been laying on top of him.

Unfortunately, Clarke underestimated Bellamy’s ability to be a pain in her goddamn ass, refusing to ask for a spoon for her to eat her frozen yogurt with (he even went out of his way to hand back the spoon that came with her fro-yo), and refusing to let go of her hands so she could get one herself. He found his joke a little less funny when she smashed her fro-yo into his face, although she remedied it by kissing it off his lips.

The rest of their relationship seemed to follow suit, paying out in a rather similar fashion.


End file.
